Mankind has evolved to require energy to be available in a convenient form for use. Typically, energy is converted from a first form into a usable form (e.g., electricity) that is distributed to consumers. Energy may be transported in a first form and converted into the usable form proximate to where it will be used. For example, diesel fuel may be transported to a location where it is used to run a generator to generate electricity. Alternatively, electrical energy may be generated at a large power station and transported over large distances through power conductors. However, where the use of power conductors is restricted (e.g., due to terrain), energy is typically converted less effectively from an available form into the usable form, often at a higher cost.